Love Affair
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Dragones y Vikingos. Enemigos de por vida. Hiccup III, el vikingo maldito de esta generación, Toothless, el último Furia Nocturna. Ambos comparten una conexión que ni los Dioses pueden explicar, capaz de mover montañas. ¿Podrán acabar con la guerra? /Una nueva versión de la película.
1. Parte 1, Hiccup

**Este Fanfiction es una mezcla de los libros y la primera película y mi propia imaginación. Una nueva versión de la amistad (que será amor) de Hiccup y Toothless.**

**Dedicado a B. B Asmodeous y el del grupo de FB. Los cuales esperaban un One Shoot, y lo tendrán, pero era más para despistar. **

**Os quiero mucho Toothcufilos. No sólo me disteis una razón para existir en Facebook, si no que me alegrais los días. Y ese cariño se hace más grande con cada nuevo miembro.**

**Va para vosotros (Para los de antes junto con los de ahora y los futuros). Porque los mejores regalos son los que se dan sin avisar.**

* * *

Dragones y Vikingos.

Durante trescientos años han sido enemigos.

Los dragones son los más inteligentes, los vikingos son fieros guerreros.

¿Cómo empezó la guerra? No me lo quieren decir.

¿Quien ganara? No se sabe.

Los dragones han matado cientos de vikingos, los vikingos han matado miles de dragones.

¿Cómo se yo eso? Porque soy un vikingo... o creía serlo.

Mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, tengo 15 años y soy el hijo de Stoick the Vast, el jefe de los vikingos, no sólo de Berk, mi aldea, si no de todas las islas vikingas.

El resto de los vikingos me odia ¿por qué? Por mi nombre, así de simple.

En mi familia, hace mucho, existieron dos traidores a los vikingos en la guerra con los dragones llamados Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I e Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II.

Dicen que mi familia esta maldita porque todos los que tienen ese nombre están destinados a ser traidores.

Vikingos, son así de idiotas, ¿por qué mi padre me llamo así entonces? Porque es idiota, como todos los malditos vikingos.

Sí, los odió a morir porque el sentimiento que me procesan es mutuo.

Sin embargo, no pienso traicionarles ¿Por qué? Porque si odió a morir a los vikingos, a los dragones los odió a matar porque los matan.

Sí, yo soy el más idiota de todos los vikingos por pensar así. Pero, aunque los odié por decidir darme este "nombre maldito" y luego odiarme por toda la vida son las únicas personas que conozco. Y, a la vez, me da pena que mueran. Tanto vikingos como dragones. ¿Sera esto un primer síntoma de traición?

¡No!

Respeto la vida, por eso no quiero que ningún bando muera —aunque se a ciencia cierta que mueren miles cada día. Incluidos mi madre y mis hermanos y hermanas.

De una camada de 14 chicos y 14 chicas yo soy el único hijo de Stoick the Vast que aún sigue con vida —para su desesperación porque soy "el maldito"—.

El caso es que no deben temer nada de mi, porque yo no les piensó traicionar.

La leyenda dice que mis antepasados I y II se hicieron amigos inseparables de un dragón.

A mi nunca me pasará, como he dicho, los odió a muerte...

O eso creía yo.

No es justo.

Yo todo convencido y me tenía que pasar justamente a mí.

Con razón me llamo así.

Porque yo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, esta misma mañana he descubierto cambios en mi cuerpo, y para nada los normales de la adolescencia.

Soy medio dragón.

Y entonces, si soy híbrido de vikingo y dragón...

**¿Quién demonios soy yo en realidad?**


	2. Uno 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Para que os pongáis en mi situación:

Yo todo tranquilo en medio de la noche cuando me despierto con un dolor punzante atacando mi espalda. Comenzó por mis huesos y a partir de hay mis nuevos miembros de escamas de plata desgarrarón cartílago, músculo y piel hasta sacar la cabecita para dar los buenos días. Si te parece doloroso, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, por un momento pensé que unos demonios me estaban matando... De verdad lo hubiera preferido así.

Como os podréis imaginar no pudé controlarme: grite.

Grité como ningún humano sería capaz de gritar y hasta juraría que salió humo de mi boca.

Desperté a todo Berk —los cuales son todo hombres, porque ¿me olvidé de decirlo? Berk es en realidad una cárcel. Una isla entera de cárcel. Y yo soy el único prisionero—.

Escuché como llegaban todos en pelotón y metían corriendo la llave de mi cuarto en la cerradura y como uno se acercaba a mi con precaución.

Intenté abrir los ojos y en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que estaban anegados en lágrimas que se negaban a desparramarse. En ese momento me dieron unas ganas locas de vomitar porque, sí, soy de esas personas que si tienen una herida con sangre en-sitio-malo le dan ganas de vomitar.

— Odin atienda mis súplicas... —oí la voz de Gobber, el carcelero encargado de mi educación y mil memeces más que no me servirán aquí. Pero como heredero del gran jefe vikingo debo saber.— ¿Estás bien Hiccup?

¡¿A ti que te parece?! ¡Tengo dos obvias alas en la espalda! ¡Me han desgarrado la carne! ¡¿Y me preguntas si estoy bien?! ¡Tú si que estas mal!

Eso es todo lo que quería decirle pero no podía, demasiado ocupado gritando y agonizando.

Me quería morir, de verdad deseé que alguno cogiera un maldito cuchillo y me lo clavara. Íban a acabar haciendolo tarde o temprano como a mis antepasados Hiccups.

¡Pero no!

Decían odiarme, decían temerme. Pero a la hora de la verdad siempre se compadecian de mi. Oh, pobre oveja negra del rebaño, tan desvalida. ¡Que asco me dan!

Noté como Gobber me cogía en brazos teniendo cuidado con las asquerosas alas que marcaban un futuro muy poco prometedor para mi... Seamos sinceros ¿que futuro? De la noche a la mañana era un monstruo, me matarían seguro. Sonreí internamente, adiós vida, sólo era un Hiccup más que estaba de paso. Y de como podía ser esto posible se olvidarian.

Fue entonces cuando noté que algo caliente y rojo me envolvía y ahora manchaba a Gobber. ¡Dioses! ¿Toda esa sangre era mía? ¿Y todavía no había muerto desangrado?

Temblaba de miedo, me aferre a la ropa de Gobber. Un desgarrar de tela me llegó a los oídos por encima de todas las exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror. Yo mismo acababa de desgarrar la ropa de Gobber e incluso herirle un poco con unas nuevas y para nada molonas garras. Mis ojos lastimosos se abrieron con horror. ¡¿En donde se habían medido mis manos?! ¿Cuantas cosas más de dragón me habían salido?... Espera, ¿escuche ropa romperse por encima de todos eses vozarrones? Empezaba a tener serías sospechas sobre mis orejas.

— Tranquilo chico, saldrás de esta... —¿Salir? Pero yo no quería salir, me quería morir ya. Para que seguir con esta vida de mierda mejor largarme. Esperad hermanos, ya llego— sólo no te rindas, lucha.

Ja. ¿Luchar? ¿Yo? Vas listo, Gobber, vas muuuy listo.

— Deja de preocuparte por el chico y preocupate más por nuestro cuello en cuanto Stoick se entere de esto. —vocifero uno— Seguro se buscará una escusa para echarnos la culpa.

Sí, ya, lo de siempre... ¡Me arde la espalda!

Me siento un poco mejor, sólo un poco.

Me llevaron hasta el anciano sabio, Old Wrinkly, quien también es mi abuelo por parte de madre, y ahora que había "pasado el peligro" se carcajeaba el muy... algo.

— Bien hecho nieto, rompiendo tradiciones y esquemas ¡Ja ja ja! —no se que le daba tanta gracia. Quizás que por primera vez tuviera que limpiar mi sagre y darme puntos en la piel rasgada al rededor de las alas. He de reconocer que poco a poco me va dejando de doler. Recuerdo desmayarme, no se cuanto tiempo llevaré dormido.— Ummm... De verdad tienes unas alas magníficas. ¿Probaste a volar? ¡Ja ja ja!

Le golpee con una de esas alas supuestamente magníficas.

— ¡Auch! De verdad, Hiccup. Que poco sentido del humor.

— Me dan ganas de vomitar —dijé mi primera frase desde que empezó st pasando de él, y era verdad.

Aunque, claro, ahora era un monstruo, una abominación. ¿Qué íba a decir mi padre de m. ahora?

Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando escuché a mi padre y su vozarron soltar maldiciones en el pasillo y entrar de un portazo que destrozó a la estancia destrozando la puerta de madera. ¡Aí, pobre puertita, era mi favorita! Es un bestia.

Me miró, lo miré.

Su cara lo dijó todo.

Era Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, no era un traidor pero ahora era un dragón. Era el enemigo, devía morir. Íba a matarme.

Bueno, mejor pronto que tarde.

No pudé aguantar más: Vomite de tanto asco que me daba todo.

Me descompuse delante de mi padre. El gran jefe. No podía haber insultó peor.


	3. Uno 2

CAPÍTULO 2

— ¡Por todos los Dioses! —rugió mi padre justo en el momento de mi descomposición. Pero no era comida regurjitada lo que salió de mi boca, si no luz.

Una luz roja y brillante que fue directamente hacia mi padre quien, con reflejos de felino paticorto, la logró esquivar de milagro. La parte de la pared que había mantenido contacto con la luz de mi interior estaba, prácticamente, derritiendose. Piedra caliza, pensada para ser una cárcel inexpugnable e insonora derritiendose como manteca. Entonces me di cuenta de que, por una vez, yo era más fuerte y peligroso que esos cabestros. Lamente el hecho de que esa mole de "gran jefe" hubiese esquivado "mi ataque". No quería hacerle daño, por supuesto, no podía ser planeado porque ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso. Pero claro, él no tenía porque enterarse de ese pequeño detalle. Ahora, sólo me restaba saber como hice eso. Me será muy útil para carbonozar unas cuantas cabezas. Empezando por la suya. ¿Quería matarme? Bien, ahora que yo tenía ventaja no le sería fácil.

¿Esperaban un traidor? Nunca lo tendrían. Yo nunca fui un vikingo a sus ojos, ni siquiera se porque me mantuvo —apartado, ya que nadie salvó los de Berk conocían mi existencia. Oh, pobre Stoick que perdió a todos sus hijos y a su esposa. Pero, sobretodo, que nadie supiera que había un Hiccup vivó, cundiria el pánico.— y no me abandonó como le hicieron a Hiccup II nada más nacer. Será por el hecho de que a Hiccup II lo criaron dragones y se hizo fuerte porque tenía a toda una familia de dragones a su lado. ¿Quien lo íba a decir? Los vikingos aprendían de los errores de sus ancestros. Pues yo también, y si se que el error de Hiccup II fue tratar de razonar en vez de atacar yo no cometería ese error.

Odiaba a los vikingos, odiaba a los dragones y era mitad de ambos. Era una raza nueva en contra de ellos. Yo sólo era un tercer bando contra los dos primeros... Si alguna vez tuve dudas ahora todo era tan claro como el agua que estos nunca se molestan en usar: Los Dioses me odian.

— ¡Los Dioses me quieren! —aseguró mi progenitor —¿de verdad era mi progenitor? Ahora tenía serías dudas sobre ello.— riendo como demente. Los otros menos mi abuelo rieron con él. ¿Cuando esos cabestros entraron en la estancia?— ¡Odin me ha bendecido con un hijo poderoso! Hiccup, hijo mío, eres la respuesta a nuestras plegarias. ¡Contigo en primera línea de fuego esos reptiles caerán como moscas! ¡Tenemos la guerra ganada, muchachos! ¿Quién íba a decir que un Hiccup nos llevaría a la victoria?

¡¿Es que acaso estaba demente?!

Hace un segundo quería matarme y ahora...

La realidad me golpeó con fiereza ¡Seré estúpido! Si era suficientemente rápido como para pillar al gran Stoick the Vast con las guardias bajas y casi matarle entonces sería capaz de matar a "esos estúpidos reptiles" con los ojos cerrados. De ser el maldito había pasado a ser el arma perfecta. De mi nombre parecían haberse olvidado. ¿Dijé ya que me daban asco? Pues si lo dijé, no me daban tanto asco como ahora.

Mi padre se acercó a mi con una nueva mirada ¿podría ser adoración? Hizó ademán de acariciarme la mejilla pero le gruñi y eso hizo que se lo pensara dos veces.

Me gustó eso.

Me gustó ese sonido haciendo vibrar mi garganta, que se quedará ahí y que aún así se escuchara en la superficie tan fuerte que hiciera que el gran Stoick the Vast vacilara. Sentir todo ese poder dentro de mi... Mereció con creces el dolor que tuve que pasar. Y también, oh, también estaba el hecho de que era más fuerte que Stoick the Vast y sus enemigos.

No, no podía, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía que después de quince años me llamara hijo justo ahora. Cuando era normal me consideraba un traidor, hace unos momentos me consideraba un monstruo. ¿Por qué no ser las dos cosas? ¿Por qué no fingir?

Y entonces lo ataque, me lancé contra él con todas mis fuerzas. Lo arañe, le gruñi y lo golpeé con garras y pies como si de verdad fuera un monstruo sin capacidad de razonamiento. Y así seguí hasta que unas manos rudas me agarraron las alas y luego los brazos deteniendome. Unas manos que presentí, nunca sería capaz de hacer daño, porque me transmitían confianza. Levanté la cabeza y no me sorprendí al averiguar que se trataba de Gobber. Donde antes estaba lleno de irá ahora estaba lleno de cariño gracias a su contacto. Aún así eso no evitó que quisiera contemplar mi obra.

Bah, sólo unos arañazos y moratones leves. Pudé haberme esforzado más. Pero mi padre ardía de enfado. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que DE VERDAD acababa de hacer. Poner al gran Stoick the Vast en ridículo. Me cubrí el cuerpo con mis alas de forma patética. Como si fuera un gran escudo.

Sentí a mi padre golpeando con el puño una de mis alas pero casi ni lo note. Mis alas se habían endurecido al ser juntadas. A lo mejor si que eran un gran escudo. De todas formas, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría sucedido si desde fuera no se hubieran escuchado las dos palabras que mi padre más odiaba junto con las dos que más temía.

— ¡Ataque sorpresa! ¡Furia Nocturna!


	4. Parte 2, Toothless

Vikingos y Dragones.

Durante trescientos años han sido enemigos.

Los vikingos son fieros guerreros, los dragones son más inteligentes (totalmente comprobado)

Los dragones han matado cientos de vikingos, los vikingos han matado miles de dragones.

¿Cómo empezó la guerra? Con la casí extinción de mi raza, los Furia Nocturna.

Sí, soy un dragón. Y estoy enteramente orgulloso de ello.

No tengo un nombre concreto, ya que los dragones no necesitamos ninguno, mucho menos yo. Soy Furia Nocturna simplemente y tengo 15 años tanto dragoniles como humanos.

Ya se que os estaréis preguntando como puedo tener 15 años si mi raza fue asesinada por esos cabestros hace trecientos años. Digamos que me llevó su tiempo salir del cascarón.

Los otros dragones me llaman "hijo maldito del trueno y del rayo". Lo que, al parecer, tiene algo que ver con la historia perdida de los Furia Nocturna.

Las otras razas de dragones me han criado en su seno como a uno más y me han criado inteligente y responsable de mi mismo. Pero sigo siendo un adolescente atolondrado y si de vez en cuando me dan ganas de, no se, darles una visitita a los vikingos yo sólo tal vez, es que son cosas de la edad... Aunque lo llevo haciendo desde que era un niño.

Sí, ya se que no debería, se que soy muy joven y la mínima que me descuide puedo morir. Sí, ya se todo eso y más mamás, pero es algo que necesito hacer.

Hoy mismo voy de camino a Berk, la única isla vikinga que me queda por ver... de nuevo.

Berk es todo un reto. Vikingos armados y preparados por doquier, muros altisimos inexpugnables para quien no tenga alas adornados con unas afiladisimas lanzas por todas partes y un millón de cosas más que se lo ponían difícil a cualquier prisionero para huir. Estaba claro que se lo curraron. Siempre me pregunte que clase de terrible prisionero estaba ahí encerrado. Fuentes dicen que no es un dragón, así que tiene que ser un vikingo, ya que no existían más tipos de humanos... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso existen? ¿Entonces vosotros no sois vikingos? Entonces bien porque os tenía pensado freir, que alivió.

Como os imaginareis odiaba a los vikingos a muerte, pero entonces, llegó él para alegrar mis días.

Hiccup, mi Hiccup, un híbrido hermoso donde los haya.

Si lo vierais, unos ojos verdes tan dulces, parecidos a los hermosos prados verdes que me hace poner las patas en la tierra. Unas escamas plateadas tan únicas como las mias negras. Pero lo que más me gusta de él son sus rasgos humanos, sobretodo esa boquita que es como un adictivo.

Sí, yo siempre crei odiar a los vikingos pero me enamoré de uno.

Hiccup, mi Hiccup.

Es el único para mi.

Ojalá yo fuera al menos alguien para él.


End file.
